


Warmth

by ItsChai



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Turtlecest, little drable, sfw, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Little drabble I casually did on Tumblr for no specific reason. I gift this to tmntraphfan because they were the ones to get me into the RMR mood





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmntraphfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/gifts).



“Come on, morning training, get up.” Leo said standing under the threshold

Raph growled and Mikey tightened the grip around his brother, bringing both of them closer and hiding his face in the crook of his mate’s neck.

‘Mate’… That was such a beautiful word he had never used before to describe his companion in their relationship, and he was glad that he could use it now.

“If you’re not up and in the dojo, in ten minutes I will personally choose your punishment.” Leo said angrily and closed the door to the room the warm cladded turtles shared.

Their brothers and father accepted their relationship, but they were completely unaware of what had happened in between the two, just a couple of hours ago, during the last night.

Raph opened his eyes and couldn’t help it but to smile when he saw his mate in from of him. As he kept embracing the youngest turtle with one arm, he lifted the other one, letting his hand stop by his brother’s freckled cheek.

The youngest, who had been watching through half-lidded eyes couldn’t help it but lunge forward when he felt his lovers palm against his cheek, pressing their lips together.

Then he dared to break the kiss, placing their foreheads together “I don’t want no training today, I just want to stay here with you for as long as we can”

Then they kissed again and Raph smirked against his brother’s lips, this was his most common way of showing the youngster that he agreed to his plans.

The warmth Mike felt at that moment was new to him, it was another reminder of the step they had taken the day before and he couldn’t help but smile even more as he thought of it. 

Of course, Mike would want to “revisit that step”, same would go for Raph, but that had been the first time, the one where one had completely offered himself to the other, and this one had taken him so carefully and gracefully. 

Raph was the one to speak this time “Then no training today, just you, me and many many kisses”

Raph was such a soft bear and Mikey loved him so damn much.


End file.
